Mirā Fōsu Doragon (spirit)
Mirā-Fōsu Doragon (ミラーフォース・ドラゴン; Mirror Force Dragon) is the manifested spirit of Ryan Getsueikirite's former zanpakuto, that was freed and manifested when Ryan became a Xiāochú. Character Outline Mirā-Fōsu Doragon's spirit usually is that of a gigantic, diamond-like, purple, serpentine dragon with large wings and an echoing voice. When Ryan manifests it in the real world, it takes on a human appearance. He then appears as a tall, young man with long, straight, purple hair, and black eyes with white sclera. In his human form, Mira-Fosu Doragon appears as a stoic and silent man dressed in loose blue-jacket and T-shirt and a long pair of purplish-blue pants. He is portrayed as calm and silent, though he has spoken to Ryan and often talks while Ryan trains. Synopsis To be written... Powers & Abilities Zanpakuto Mirā-Fōsu Doragon (ミラーフォース・ドラゴン, Mirror Force Dragon) is the zanpakuto that resulted from Ryan learning of his life as a human on earth. It takes the appearance of a standard katana with a purple hilt and a rectangle guard. The Soul King has stated that this zanpakuto was the blade that reflects Ryan best due to it's powers being greatly capable of protect Ryan's loved ones. Mirā-Fōsu Doragon is the strongest of all diamond-type Zanpakutō in Soul Society. :: Sealed State Abilities: It seams that the blade possesses abilities even in it's sealed state; * Diamond Reconstruction: An ability first demonstrated in his fight with Seireitou. Ryan's hurt skin, muscle or bone is healed by taking on the appearance of diamonds that reconstruct themselves. : Shikai: It's release command is "Reflect". Grasping the sword with both his hands, it will first glow, then it will morph into the appearance of a nodachi. The nodachi appears very heavy, but Ryan wields it almost effortlessly. :: Shikai Special Ability: The unique ability of Mirā-Fōsu Doragon, is to reflect back all attacks that it receives. Cero and other attacks like it are completely useless, as is Kido and other magics. Despite this, it is a rare, Diamond-Type zanpakuto, and is currently the only known diamond type in existence. Using Mira-Fosu Doragon, Ryan can solidify anything around them in an extremely dense and hard diamond-like substance, turning everything into a weapon. Its power to solidify targets can go down to a cellular level. Diamonds from the zanpakuto are summoned through any surrounding, making everything a weapon for the user. The only apparent weakness of the diamond is that it cannot solidify raw reiatsu, allowing a person with enough control to resist being inwardly solidified. :* Nirokujuushin (にろくじゅうしん; Six Doppelgangers): His reiatsu forms into six "mirrors" out of which, comes six exact copies of himself. The strength and the mind of the copies are the same as the original form, thus its just the same as fighting the six persons with just the same power as the original form. :* Naijurin (ないじゅりん; Great Diamond Arm): A technique that changes his zanpakuto into big diamonds. Using reiatsu, the blade is transformed into diamonds. Then, by activating the diamonds, stimulating them to grow rapidly, they lengthen at high speed and fork into many branches. It is possible to capture the enemy with these branches and at the same time, if he changes the ends into sharp stakes, turn them into countless, sharp, spear-like piercing weapons. :* Naijōheki (ない？へき; Diamond Locking Wall): An extremely versatile move, this technique uses reiatsu to activate the diamonds in the ground and, using Mira-Fosu Doragon as a reference point, makes diamond pillars appear from left and right. The diamond pillars join together in a dome-shape with him at the center. This process can be used to catch the enemy in a double sided attack. Also, in case he confronts the enemy at a short distance, the enemy can be locked up inside the dome, setting the situation for a one-on-one fight. This dome cannot be collapsed or burnt from the enemy inside. Furthermore, it functions as a easy shelter against the enemy's long-distance attacks, like cero and kido. : Bankai: Mirā Tairanto Doragon (ミラーフォース・暴君龍, Mirror Tyrant Dragon): The zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. He calls out the name of his Zanpakutō and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that greatly effects the surrounding vicinity. Ryan's zanpakuto returns to it's sealed state and causes diamonds to form from starting at his right arm, and down his right hand forming into claws. The diamond continues forming up over his shoulders with two large, purple wings sprouting from his back and a long tail. The diamond forms down his left arm encasing his hand which ends in a claw. Ryan's feet are encased in diamond in a similar manner to his left hand which as they to end in claws. :: Bankai Special Ability: His bankai gives him an array of more powerful weapons. These are the abilities of his bankai; :* Mirā-Fōsu (聖なるバリア－ミラーフォース－, Mirror Force): During his fight with Lucifer and Seireitou Kuchiki, he explains that he dislikes his bankai's attack, as it, "draws too much attention to himself". The attack stops all but the most powerful moves just outside of Ryan's blade, where he then charges it up to six times more powerful than it was and returns the blast. It is yet to be revealed if this is all to this moves capabilities. :* Naikai Kōtan (ないかい？たん; Birth of Dense Ravine): It allows him to force diamonds to grow on any surface, and can easily create a dense forest of diamonds anywhere. This technique can also be used to bind an opponent in a diamond pillar 400 meters tall and explode causing great devastation. :* Suishō Meikyū (すい？ōめい？; Diamond Labyrinth): This technique possibly one of his strongest attacks. First he creates a number of diamonds. Then he grows these diamonds into a gigantic labyrinth consisting of millions of diamonds, confusing all enemies inside of it. The enemies will mostly be lost because of the fact that the diamonds reflect their personal image as well as generates mirror images of the routes, paths, and details within the labyrinth, confusing and intimidating them. :* Hashō Kōryū (破晶降龍; Tearing Diamond Falling Dragon): He will crystallizes a material in the area, and then turns it into a dragon. It can be used as a means to travel or to attack a target. Several dragons can also be made and manipulated at once. Trivia * Mirā-Fōsu Doragon is the only zanpakuto, known to force it's own release in order to protect it's shinigami.